


Epicene

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [887]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony wasn't impressed with the police.





	Epicene

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/05/2001 for the word [epicene](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/05/epicene).
> 
> epicene  
> Having the characteristics of both sexes.  
> Effeminate; unmasculine.  
> Sexless; neuter.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #531 Defend.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Epicene

Tony didn't start it. He just wanted to go on record as saying it wasn't his fault. As a federal agent, he couldn't just let them attack the epicene man.

He'd tried to prevent it, but they didn't want to listen to reason. He didn't even shoot them. He just protected the guy using his fists and physical skills.

Really, it could have been so much worse. Again, it wasn't his fault. So really he shouldn't be in jail and they should just let him go.

Unfortunately, the police didn't seem to agree. So now he had to make a call to Gibbs to come bail him out, so that he didn't miss work.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
